Twice on the hook
by Nossu
Summary: Arcee was in panic when she used her comm "Ratchet please answer, can you hear me?" she pleads, but no answer. She increased her speed and headed towards the base. Panic was getting more real when her spark felt like it would choke "Jack please be OK" She whispered.


A/N: This story is part of several small stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.

**Jack and Femmes**

Recommended reading order

**Twice On The Hook (This story and start of the series)**  
No Place to Run  
Things you can find  
Angels of Death  
The First Night  
Feelings through space  
Emerald green  
Whack a Jack day  
Bullets and blood  
You have my optics  
Wake me up with a kiss  
Prank caller  
Uncomfortable feelings  
Dangerous femmes  
Death from above  
Tough questions  
Lost in time  
The king of the road  
New car smell  
… See latest list from my profile

These stories are written originally with my native language. Translation is done with Google and I use the grammar checking tool in my text editor to correct mistakes. This is not easy for me and sometimes I find myself using more time to translation than what I used to write the story. If you see some annoying spelling or grammar mistakes, please highlight them to me so I can correct them and learn same time some English.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

* * *

Proofread by Ruby Blue Prime

**Twice On The Hook**

Arcee was in a panic when she came over the comm "Ratchet, can you hear me? Ratchet, come in!" she plead, but received no answer. She increased her speed towards the base. Panic was growing more real and her spark felt like it would choke "Jack, please be OK..." She whispered.

Back at base, Ratchet had just got back from the energon storage room when he noticed a blinking light on the console indicating an unheard message. He saw that it was from Arcee and quickly responded, "Ratchet here, what's the problem?" He heard Arcee yelling in panic.

"They took my Jack!" Ratchet was speechless and tried to reply something.

"Your Jack?" was all he got out.

Arcee was swearing, she really needed to calm down. Her spark hurt so much that it felt like someone was squeezing it. The pain was so great that it felt like a piece of her spark was missing. "My Jack? Did I really say that?", the thought came to her that she was beginning to sound like Airachnid and that made her angry. "Ratchet, I'm almost at base, I'll explain then. Please call Optimus." she said in to her comm and pushed herself to go even faster.

Ratchet heard the roar of a motorcycle engine from the entry tunnel. He saw Arcee coming in like she was flying and when she transformed to her bipedal mode, she still had some speed left and she crashed into the brand new tool cabinet. "Arcee I needed those!" he yelled.

When Optimus arrived with Agent Fowler, they saw that the Autobot base was already a chaotic mess. Ratchet was yelling and Arcee was lying, surrounded by broken tools and trying to cover her audio receptors. Optimus let Agent Fowler out and transformed. "Autobots! Attention!" he yelled and both Ratchet and Arcee jumped straight up. "Arcee, report!"

Arcee was still in a panic and her systems were in complete disarray. When she heard Optimus' commanding tone she snapped out of it and reported, "Sir, local police officers took Jack and during my entry to the base I crashed into the tool cabinet."

Optimus let out a sigh; this was the shortest report that he had ever gotten from his second in command.

As a human Agent Fowler was quick to catch what had really happened. "Everyone calm down. I'm going to make some calls and see if we can find Jack".

After Agent Fowler talked with his agents, who were monitoring local law enforcement, he turned to the Bots. "It seems that Jack was stopped because he was speeding with his motorcycle. When the officers checked Jack's papers, he had no driver's license or registration. The worst part was that they had reason to suspect that Jack was driving a stolen motorcycle as the license plate was not in the system."

Optimus was shocked "I was unaware that Jackson was a criminal, how is this possible?" he asked.

Arcee fell to her knees and cried out, "It's all my fault! I was driving and Jack was just a passenger. I invented my plate number when I scanned my alt mode." She turned her optics to Agent Fowler, "Is Jack going to jail?" Arcee remembered seeing horrific scenes on the TV and the bad feeling in her spark started again. "My Jack!" she cried out.

Agent Fowler was quite a serious man, but he began to see comedic potential in this scene and he had to take advantage of it, "Well, the state of Nevada does still enforce capital punishment." This prompted Arcee to start crying.

Agent Fowler had never thought he'd see a giant robot crying, but seeing Arcee on her knees leaking cleaning fluids from her optics made him feel really bad about his joke.

"Well let me make a few more calls and I'll get Jack back to you as soon as possible." he promised and took his phone out. When he turned around to make the call he heard Arcee thanking him like he had just had saved her life. "Aliens..." he muttered to himself.

Optimus looked at Agent Fowler and said with a serious voice, "We are deeply indebted to you."

Agent Fowler let out a sigh and said, "Well it seems that we'll have to make some arrangements between Arcee and Jack so this doesn't happen again." He started to make a call to his people while, behind him, Optimus was looking at Arcee seriously while she tried to pull herself together. After the call, Agent Fowler put away his phone, "Everything is alright now, Jack will be released and no charges are being laid. June can pick him up from station after her shift ends."

Next day Agent Fowler drove into the base with Jack and June. In the base all of the Bots were already waiting. Raf and Miko were playing video games and wondering what was with all the sudden attention being paid to Jack. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were standing behind Optimus looking serious and even Ratchet was away from his console and looked interested. When Jack got out of the car Arcee pulled him into a tight hug, only letting him down after June loudly cleared her throat.

Jack was a bit embarrassed from his partners sudden show of affection, "Arcee, it was no big deal. I wasn't captured by the Cons or MECH so there's no need to exaggerate."

Arcee yelled, "Not a big deal?! You could have died or they could have done horrible things to you with the soap." In the human area, Miko was laughing so hard that her eyes were watering and Raf was trying to hide his smile behind the game controller.

Agent Fowler cleared his throat and said, "OK let's get this paperwork out of the way, I need to get back to the office." He took several papers from his briefcase and handed them to June, "As Jack's legal guardian you'll need to verify that you approve of these."

June looked over the papers; there was a motorcycle driver's license for Jack and insurance papers, and finally a vehicle registration certificate that showed that Jack was the legal owner of a blue custom Ducati motorcycle.

"This looks acceptable to me." June said and gave the papers back to Agent Fowler.

Agent Fowler showed the papers to Optimus who zoomed in his optics and started to read. After a long silence he said, "This looks acceptable to me as well. Jack, what do you think?"

Jack was a little confused and took the papers from Agent Fowler and started to read them. He quickly realized one big issue, "There is only one problem that I can see. These papers say I have my class M, but I've never gotten my license."

Miko was laughing and yelled, "Dude you can't drive a motorcycle and you're constantly riding Arcee around!"

"Miko! This is a serious matter!" yelled Bulkhead and tried to silence his charge.

Arcee smiled at Jack and said, "Don't worry I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Optimus pointed his digit towards Jack and said, "Arcee take a look at those papers and see if they are acceptable for you".

Arcee took papers from Jack's hand and started to read them through. When she got to the certificate of the ownership her optics went wide, "According to this document Jack would legally own me!" After a short silence she continued smiling, "But I'm fine with that, no issue here Optimus".

Optimus nodded and said, "According to Cybertronian law if all parties agree, a contract can be formed. As a Prime I have full authority here so this is approved." After that statement, he started to bang his leg to the ground and Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead joined in.

After while, they stopped banging the floor and Optimus said, "We all have urgent work to do, so let's leave this to Arcee." He glanced in Jack's direction, "Jackson we will talk later about what is expected of you."

Jack was really confused and tried to look help from Arcee, but she was just looking at him with wide optics and smiling like she' just won a prize. "What's going on?" he asked.

Miko remembered what Bulkhead had told her about Cybertronian traditions that involved loud banging of the floor. She tried to be all serious when she said to Jack, "Dude, you just married your motorcycle". Miko saw how Jack and June fainted.

Arcee yelled, "My Jack!" and rushed to help her new sparkmate.

* * *

A/N: I go this idea when I watched Prime series and noticed that Arcee had Nevada plate "396571". I'm not sure how motorcycle registration and teen driving goes in Nevada but in my country Jack would have been in a real trouble.

**If you read any of my stories please review. Just toss in few words "This was good" or "This was bad" and even better if you can say what part of the story was good and what bad.**


End file.
